


忘年颂

by holicccccc



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc





	忘年颂

我第一次见到章远，是在我那所谓的小妈搬进来的一天。我进门的时候正好看见她在客厅对我五十多岁的老父亲娇嗔，犯得我恶心，无奈我只能快点走回房间里。  
少年站在窗台前，一只手在艰难地伸到后背试图解开束缚他的绷带。我的到来正好踩点他转过身，一圈圈的绷带从他胸前滑落，雪白的一双奶子被纾解而下垂，我真相信不了我所看到的。他来不及遮挡，被我撞个正着，手忙脚乱想找到刚刚的衣服套上，错手把我在天母亲送我的杯子给摔个粉碎。我愤怒的情感很快就上脑，门外的娇声也因此被打断，少年又转过身去，身体不断地在颤抖。  
“章远，在勾引你哥哥啦？你怎么勾引也不找一个好一点的货呐”  
少年缄默。  
我随手在床上捞了张毯子扔给他披上。我觉得很震惊，她怎么有脸把自己的孩子说得这么下贱，我突然很可怜他生在这婊子肚子的坏水里。他很快就把衣服穿上开始低头捡地上的碎片，我就静静地看着他小心翼翼动作，按照肥皂剧的线索，下一秒他会被扎出血来，然后落泪，主角总是一而再再而三的陷入老土的套路里。不出我所料，章远真的扎出血来了，但他没有哭，只是继续收拾，既而又扎破了他第二只手指。  
我最终还是止住了他，毕竟我可不想做一个想他妈一样的贱人。他被我扶起，看着我把母亲的遗物打扫干净，嘴里一直叨念着对不起。我心里默默叹息，最后带他到他的房间去。我细细看他的样子，他不过也是一个十七岁青年模样，长得还比我见过的同龄人要白嫩，五官精致得连女孩子可能都比不上。小妈是一个三十来岁还可以和二十娇花平分秋色的女人，所以让我足以相信章远是他亲儿子恐怕就是同样完美无瑕的脸。我给他包扎，他疼也不敢出声，倔得不行，我恶趣味地在他伤口上轻轻按了下，眼眶立马红了，可偏偏不出眼泪。  
“章远虽然有毛病，但他肯定是要娶个千金成家立业的”  
小妈这言外之意我很快就消化完毕，就是，你他妈个杂种别想着打章远的主意。我是没眼见她了，放下药水就走，两手一放转身就退水，无事一身轻。我走出房门的时候偷偷地瞟了他一眼，他的目光一直聚焦在我的行径。  
讲真的，我其实是不想留下来吃这顿晚饭的，要不是我爸拿我妈来呵斥我，拿家产来威胁我，谁他妈乐意留在这里吃这鸿门宴。章远出来的时候披上了一件风衣，才刚坐下就被小妈捏了一下手臂。  
“小远，要不就把衣服脱掉了吧”  
我爸给他夹菜，他羞滴滴地接过又点点头。  
“啊，没事的爸爸，我习惯了”  
晚饭下来只有小妈和我爸二人转，我无心去听他们调情，章远似乎也对此无趣，吃完之后早早地就回去房间了。  
我回房间找文件，想回公司把剩下的文件处理完，桌面上稳妥地放着一张纸条，字很清秀，一如他的青葱姿色。  
“对不起，我今天不知道这是你的房间，不小心误入了。我过几天赔你一个杯子吧”  
章远住在我家也有快一个多月了，这期间正好是我出差的一段时间。我回到家的时候，他的动作已经熟络很多，待人待事也没有初见那样拘谨，但他还是一直穿着他那外套。小妈不知道我回来，我爸这周末约了他的猪朋狗友去钓鱼也没有在家。她在客厅里对着章远净骂，时不时往他风衣上拍打。  
“你明知道自己的命是这么贱，长得又这么变态，骚浪子你还想勾引你爸，章远你疯了吧”  
章远一直在反抗她却不小心被桌角绊倒在地砖上，脑袋都撞出声，一边坐直一边迷迷糊糊地捂着自己的头。  
“妈，我长痱子了才脱下来的”  
“长痱子怎么了，忍忍不就过去了吗，贱人”  
两人都气急败坏，章远先发制人直接把桌面上的水杯扫荡在地上，摇头晃脑地回到房间了，顺其自热来了一声门巨响。小妈也没有被他吓到，反而变本加厉地去辱骂他，走到他房门前看到我站在门口看着她，她才极不情愿掉头回客厅，只留下一句话给无辜的我听。  
“家门不幸”  
我拿了一点药到章远的房里，门没锁，只是虚掩着。我推开门进去的时候，章远正站在窗台上，身上一丝不挂，所有衣物通通被丢在了床上。他带着耳机站在台前听音乐，看着窗外飞过的鸟，接受上帝惠赠在他身上的所有阳光，从脖子开始发光，一直到肩胛，甚至在被窗台遮住的股缝也在黑暗中隐隐若现。长腿雪白洁净让人着迷，像我以前喜欢吃的棉花糖，让人尝一口似乎都会甜蜜我整个口腔。他并不知道我进来，我也只顾着看着他赤裸的全身而忘记了自己来的目的，脑子里控制不住去欣赏少年的完美体形。我轻轻咳嗽了两声，他惊慌地转过头身子却没有回过来，罪恶的失望冲击着我的脑神经。  
“我过去帮你擦一下痱子吧，你可能够不着后面”  
我主观的臆想湮灭了他所有的选择，他默不作声以示准许。精油沾湿了棉球，我顺着他身体的光亮在猩红处拭擦，手不经意就搭上了他的腰，他非条件地打颤，等到我叫他别乱动，他才乖乖站直。我又给他头上的肿包擦油，他忍住没有叫出声来但呼吸变得越来越急促。  
“痛就喊出来，别忍着”  
他才咿咿呀呀地喊叫，脚趾用力的勾抓着地板。像只小知更鸟在窗台前啼叫，身躯也被声音带动着去晃动，哪家鸟主人禁得住小知更鸟的求欢呢。我承认我上脑了，在背后拥抱他就亲吻他的颈子。我将他转过身来，奶子直接就打在了我的胸脯。我是个二十九快三十的人，自认为青春期以后的理性防线却一下子被击垮。我不得不佩服章远的魔力，在我亲吻他锁骨的一刻我脑子里一下子晃过了小妈和我爸，真是又其母必有其子，怪不得我爸对她死心塌地胜过对我母亲的忠心耿耿，章远也是一样，一副人畜无害的雏样就足以让我失志。他的手一直用力地抵住我的肩膀，直到药水被我们碰倒我才清醒过来，推开他然后转过身子捂额。他妈的，我怕不是精虫上脑了。  
“哥？”  
“对不起，你自己再擦擦吧，不够再过来找我”  
我对自己的失控感到不可思议，心生愧疚才落荒而逃。  
我回到房间砰地倒在床上，底裤已经彻底地濡湿。我紧紧握着在为章远而起的阳器，第一时间想起我初次见到他袒胸露乳站在我面前。我能想象到我操他的胸，在乳间印出我阴茎的模子。粉红的乳晕被我次次舔，轮轮舔之后变成深红。我甚至在想他被我肏出泪水还要叫我继续，乳房不断涨奶，奶液渐渐从乳孔渗出。我想吸他的奶，而这一切都不该属于别人，应该无私奉献给他的哥哥。这样的事已经不是一次了，出差的一个月我总有一两天心神不定想到章远，甚至还做过春梦。我打电话给女友，希望听听她的声音能让我心平气和，不但不起作用，反而让章远在我潜意识里日益深刻。我撸了一次之后仰躺叹了一口大气，虽然意犹未尽但也只能是这样了。章远轻轻了敲了我的门，我快速把裤子穿好给他开门。他进来给我递了一个杯子，哦，他好像说过要给我赔一个杯子的，这事我记得。  
他递给我的会后还是那样羞涩地低头，不知道他看不看到床单上的精液。  
那是小知更鸟的杰作。  
章远后来跟我走得很近，开始有说有笑。我回公司有时会顺路稍他一程，他放学不想坐公交也会叫我过去载他。我到他的课室里找他，他总是跟一个男同学在黑板上演算。章远是个小糊涂，每次那个男同学不经意的轻碰他，他都不觉得有什么不妥，只有外面观者清的我，才看见那男的时常往他微微凸起的胸部瞥两眼，喉结滚动出卖了他青春期的性萌动。我搭他回去的时候，他常常会不自觉地挑弄绑带。  
我问他。  
“你妈没有给你买胸罩吗，你总是用绷带绑紧，会影响的其他功能的吧”  
他伸了个懒腰，又无奈的感慨道。  
“我妈才不会给我买，他宁愿自己买多几套情趣内衣跟爸爸做爱也不会给我这个下贱儿子买这些东西”  
他真的是亲生的吗，我听他讲得这么直接连我自己都觉得难以置信，这小妈还真的把他当作野孩子来养了，准确点说，应该是养了一条长得精致动人的狗罢了。  
我沉默了一会之后，就到家了。下车前我跟他讲。  
“别跟刚刚那个男同学走得太近”  
他点了点头。  
我和章远越来越默契，越来越跟亲兄弟一样。有时他被小妈批的时候，我也会在一旁中伤她，她常常骂章远是白眼狼，而每次章远都借着躲在我背后，对她做鬼脸。后来慢慢地，章远晚上也会来我房间跟我聊天，聊着聊着就会睡着，我只好让他睡在我床上，大字睡法令我不得不只在床的边缘疯狂试探。章远睡眠很好，以至于不知道我有几个晚上会偷偷醒来注视他，然后情动地啄他喃喃的小嘴。小妈的狗屁话里有一句我是很认可的，章远的确就是勾引男人的命。起码我就是受害者之一，并且逐渐步入晚期。  
我的恋爱心思似乎逐渐在女友身上消灭，反而在章远身上得到重生。女友最近约我到公司外的一家新的西餐厅，说她想吃牛肝。但我的灵魂却贴合朝九晚五的正常工作点，吃饭的时候已经回到了小知更鸟的身上。他应该在我的床上看着书，看的还是昨夜没看完的茨威格写的梦的破灭。而我原本要回家里跟他躺在一起的梦也被牛肝和小提琴声给破灭了。回到家的时候，章远已经睡着了，帘子没有拉上月光便滑溜地流淌在他的身躯上。我曾经到卢浮宫看过不少的画像和雕塑，唯独此刻的睡美人让我不愿去遗忘，且是世人永远没法见到的，他被丢落在现实的世界里，而我这个被上帝眷顾的幸运儿将他纳为己有。我低头去鼻尖触碰鼻尖，今晚喝了酒，醉意不少，也让我壮胆不少。我亲吻他干裂的唇将它湿润，水光和月光在唇鄂间糅杂。他的眼睛扑闪扑闪地然后慢慢睁眼，我害怕他抗拒我，所以我主动加深了这个吻。我竭力去撬开他的齿瓣，让舌头顺顺利利探入我梦寐以求的他的口腔里，他彻底地醒过来了，但没有反抗我的入侵。我的脖子被人缠绕住，于是我便大胆地压在他身上跟他接吻。他的小舌头也很调皮，一直在反攻我，以至于我们的舌头在空气中博弈，银色的水光坠落在他锁骨里。我房间隔壁就是我爸的房间，这一刻竟不断的传出肉体结合时拍打的声音和女人的连连娇喘。我能感受到章远已经硬了，我也一样。我们聆听着隔壁的喧淫，等着它来催化我们之间的反应。  
“哥哥”  
“我成年了”  
我这时才意识到前几天我在外谈生意，错过了他的生日，当时说一定会补回生日礼物，回来却忘得一干二净，该死。  
“我觉得我今年的愿望是十八年以来最棒的了”  
我不解，一边听一边抚顺他翘起的毛发。  
“我想跟偷偷亲我的哥哥做爱”  
火被点上了就很难再熄灭下去，况且当事人还乐忠火上浇油。我粗暴的解开他的睡衣，我梦寐以求的奶子又在我面前下垂。他也不温柔的解开我所有的衣物，我们赤裸相对，只剩下地下一片狼藉。小妈的声音此起彼伏，高潮女人的浪叫不断在我们耳边放大再放大。我像一匹饿狼，刁食他的锁骨，手一直揉弄着他乳房，我一只手都抓不完他一边的奶，只得坐直身子双管齐下。我将他揉弄成诸多形状，还贪婪地将两个乳肉集结在一起。我抵头去吸吮粉红的乳头，啃咬成深红色。他也并不留情发出咿咿呀呀的莺语，他每喊我一次哥哥，我就越失控。  
我又把他的奶头掰开，抵上了我的阴茎，在乳沟间摩擦。  
“章远的乳沟也卡得住我的东西了”  
我第一次释放，正好射中了他的脖子上，嘴角上的两滴精液，都被他添了回去。我的手开始去探索新的领土，他的阴部很美，都是粉红粉红的。我把章远的腿打开，穴肉暴露在月光下显得更加的完美无瑕。我轻轻地将性器抵到他的后穴里，幼雏的小腿被痛觉刺激到打抖，但他的内心是很爽的，毕竟他欲仙欲死的表情出卖了他。水雾沾湿了双眼，让人心生怜意又让人灼烧。我一直往里挺进，并不断将他的腿扩大。  
“章远，你看，你的小穴把我的鸡巴吃进去了”  
我抱起他让他看看自己有多大本领，小知更鸟的好奇心爆棚，还不停用指腹抚摸我进进出出的性器。  
“好滑”  
“都是你的淫水”  
我啵地在他的脸颊上亲了一口，手里像揉毛球一样揉着巨乳。我感受到他胸部开始渗出液体。天，奶水都出来了。我们双双倒在了床上，下体加快了抽插的速度，我吸奶的时候他不停地按着我的头，手不停的在揉弄另一边空虚。他的身体比女人的身体棒极了，辣得我快自己熔化，敏感又娇羞简直就是这副身体的专属形容。  
小妈第二次高潮结束的时候，章远还在进行时。年轻真好，操弄了两轮还精力旺盛。我们从床上肏到了卫生间，对着镜子操，让章远看看自己被人蹂躏的样子。小穴被我操弄到红肿，我不忍心再继续，便拔了出来。章远的腿已经开始发麻，但他还突然地跪在了浴缸前并让我坐在缸边，然后安安静静地亲吻着充满他淫水的阴茎。

“我想帮哥哥吞精”

深夜，小知更鸟累着了，而我紧紧抱着他。等我再拿起手机的时候，屏幕弹出几条女友的信息。我亲吻了他的额头，并抱着他拍了一张我们颈间鲜红的痕迹。  
我没有逐条看她给我发的内容，只是将这张照片发给她，不管她怎么气急败坏。

不知道我们会不会在梦里再做一次呢


End file.
